


little kisses

by skochius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Each Story is Tagged Individually, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skochius/pseuds/skochius
Summary: 1. birthday wishes - Tony had never looked forward to his birthday; luckily, Loki has a plan for distraction. Rated G.2. trust - Tony and Loki have the ultimate trust exercise. Rated G.3. kisses - Tony's been neglecting Loki, but Loki knows how to ply favors. Rated G.





	1. birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of frosiron prompts off my tumblr for safe keeping and archiving :)
> 
> Each fic will be tagged individually to avoid cluttering the "Additional Tags" section.

* * *

 

 May 29th.

Tony considers taking a shot for every shitty year, but he doesn’t want a hospital trip on top of the media circus.

_Iron Man’s downward spiral!_

_Tony Stark’s Back Off The Wagon! Why We’re Not Surprised–_

_Sex, Drugs, and… Iron Man?_

_Exclusive Tell All: “He was just laying there, we thought he was dead!”_

No thanks.

Besides, he’s on roster tonight–and not by accident. He volunteered, if only because flying around in the suit gave him some sense of clarity and kept his mind off just how much he didn’t want anything to do with today.

Thor’s with him, twirling his hammer around like a colorguard girl and keeping the comm chatter flowing, but light.

Asgard’s nice this time of year, something something when he was a kid back in the Dark Ages he fought an actual dragon, he’ll pay a prince’s bounty if Tony rigged one of the video games against Clint–

“By the by, how fares Loki?”

That was supposed to be a secret.

The whole… fraternizing with enemies and not doing it. But Tony knows a thing or two about disappointed fathers and family feuds, and lets himself be the go-between. It works out well enough; there’s no way Loki doesn’t know that what he says ends up back to Thor and Thor passes on the well-wishes to their mother, who in turn scolds both of them in a seriously messed up game of Asgardian Telephone, but hey.

Communication is important, baby steps, so on and so forth.

“You know how it goes, Thunderbutt. He’s been off sulking–” Since, funnily enough, two weeks ago when Tony had a maybe-possibly-kind of meltdown about his upcoming birthday. “–gotta keep up appearances.”

“Speaking of–” Thor’s voice goes a few tones deeper and there’s the distinct _shhwng!_ of Mjolnir. “To me, he’s here.”

A ping flashes on Tony’s HUD at Thor’s location and Tony blasts off, blood already pumping. Loki’s fights are _never_  boring.

Over the com, Thor groans. “The armies of Helheim, Loki, truly?”

See? Zombies.

Tony sees them a second later, a massive swell of bones and rusted armor. There’s huge flesh creatures in the back that seem to have been sown from bits of whatever was left over. Loki’s perched on the shoulder of an undead giant, horns gleaming, hair flowing, and ready for battle. The fight’s going to drag on for hours, no doubt, and command every bit of his attention–

Loki smirks and gives him the smallest of winks.

“I love you,” Tony says for the first time and it’s _true,_ because how could he not? Loki went into _Hell_  just to find a distraction.

The smirks grows into a grin. “I know,” Loki responds, smug. “Now fight me!”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fancykraken and posted on my tumbler: skochius.tumblr.com. I cry about Tony Stark a lot.

* * *

 

It seemed like the ultimate trust exercise.

Just close your eyes, Loki said, and hold out your hands. The thought made Tony’s stomach crawl up into his throat. But Loki had been with him for nearly half a decade now—loyal, if not always stalwart. Loki was a fickle creature that would disappear for months at a time, only to show up in their bed one morning, drowsy in the pink sun and blinking like nothing had happened.

They’d fought, sometimes side by side and sometimes face to face, and Tony could count on both hands the number of new scars he had because of Loki. Which Loki would wave away like a bad smell, claiming the number of time he had saved Tony’s life was recompense enough.

(Though those nights found Loki paying extra attention to every mark, kissing them and running his tongue over the bumpy flesh, that dawn might see them fade a little more.)

And now this.

The scar on Tony’s shoulder twinged. It was a result of Loki driving a spear into him, and, while most people could tell the weather with their knees or joints or scars, this mark acted more like a mood ring for deciphering Loki.

So Tony closed his eyes and held out his hands.

Loki grabbed his left, the long fingers calloused from a thousand years of gripping spears and dagger hilts. But Loki’s hands themselves were tender as he wrapped something around Tony’s palm, then slide a ring onto his fourth finger.

“There,” Loki muttered. “Mine.”

“I—” Tony stared at the shiny golden ring. “You… you could have asked.”

Loki shrugged, because he never asked for anything in his life. He raised Tony’s hand and kissed the knot he tied. “Would you have denied me?”

“We do send half of our time at war with each other.”

“I hate and I love,” Loki said.

Tony couldn’t stop his laughter because god, did he know that feeling. Hate and love, and too fickle to settle on one. He touched Loki’s cheek. “Until death does us part, I guess.”

Loki’s smile was sharp, lovely. Full of promise. “Not even then, my Stark.”

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for usedupshiver and posted on my tumblr: skochius. tumblr.com. I cry about Tony Stark pretty much every day ;3

* * *

 

Tony blinks, groggy and mildly confused as if waking from a dream.

There’s something warm on his neck—hot, damp air and presses of soft skin. Another moment, and Tony realizes those lips are making words.

“Anthony…” Loki whispers, his voice like razor lined silk. “This was not my intention when I bequeathed you that apple.”

Tony stares at his own hands, his safety gloves torn to shreds. The tips of his fingers were shiny and pink from how many times he’d burned them, only for them to heal a second later. Around him, empty frames loom—Jarvis’ bones, as it were. A skull waiting for a brain to cradle.

“How long?” Tony says—he coughs in the middle, throat raw. When did he last drink? Water bottles were strewn around him, the plastic crumpled. One clung to the last few drops and he reached for it, only for Loki to hold out his palm, palm up, a summon a fresh bottle to them.

“Three days,” Loki sighs as Tony drains the bottle. “Three long days you have forsaken my company and bed.”

Tony tosses the bottle away, to the little graveyard of its kind. “You don’t understand,” he says. Not impatient, because he’s used to people not understanding. “I can remake him now. I can see… patterns I’ve never seen before. It’s like my mind runs at a thousand miles per hour, but I can still see everything.”

Loki kisses him again, urgent, on the scruffy cheek. “I understand more than you might think. Where you see patterns in your… code. I see them in my magic. Thor, in the storms. Odin, in the gnarled bark of Yggdrasil itself, though he paid for that knowledge. The apples of Idunn grant many blessings beyond life.”

“Life,” Tony whispers, grazing a finger along the metal. The code, he’d written in the blink of an eye, it felt. Perhaps it was hours. Or days. Perhaps Loki was lying, and he’d been here for years. But now, that code needed a place to live and here—almost complete—it was.

Finished, Tony hoped, by the time the code merged with the servers and flickered to life.

“There is time,” Loki says. His kisses become hypnotic—he moves in a pattering trail from Tony’s cheek to bless his sweaty brow. “Your Jarvis, he needs to…” he says a word that Tony can’t comprehend, then grunts. “Gestate. Grow. And you must find rest.”

Tony leans back into Loki’s chest, letting weight of him settle. Loki, in turn, wraps strong arms around Tony’s waist. There’s exhaustion in Tony’s bones, but his soul still burns to continue—futile, since now that Tony’s closed his eyes, he finds he can’t bare to open them again.

Safe in Loki’s arm, with the sensation of Loki still kissing the stress from him, Tony falls asleep and dreams of life.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic [here](http://skochius.tumblr.com/post/153863412236/could-i-maybe-have-realize-with-frostiron-thank) on tumblr!


End file.
